


Mrc and Esc: Ow Ow Ow

by demon_rum



Series: Mrc and Esc [2]
Category: Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff, Esca - Fandom, The Eagle | Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Cavemen, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_rum/pseuds/demon_rum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Tracy7307, when her side hurt too much and she needed some cheering up. More caveman adventures with Mrc and Esc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrc and Esc: Ow Ow Ow

Mrc is hurt. He was on a hunt with Esc for a mammoth, but when he reached out with his spear to stab the mammoth, the mammoth swung his tusk and stabbed first. STAB. Now Mrc is on his back, in their cave, next to the fire. His ribs hurt, his gut hurts, and blood comes out of the cut on his side. All he can say is ow.

“Ow ow ow. Ow! OW!”

Esc sits on the ground next to Mrc. He frowns and sulks; he does not know what to do next. “I do not know how to help you, Mrc! I made the cut clean and I stuffed it with grass. I made the fire and I helped you lie down next to it. I brought you food. Now what do I do?”

“I do not know, Esc,” Mrc moans. “It still hurts.”

“Do you want to eat the food I made?”

“No.” Mrc is sad. Esc made cow, which is the best food of all. But it hurts too much to eat cow.

“Do you want to go and lie in the grass and look at the stars with me?”

“No.” This makes Mrc more sad. He loves to lie in the grass at night with Esc, and they look up at the stars and they make names for the shapes the stars are in. Esc made one called Mammoth, once. Mrc made one called Spear. It was fun. “It hurts too much to stand up, so I do not want to go lie in the grass with you.”

Esc shakes his head. He frets. He does not know how to help Mrc be in less pain.

“Do you want to rut?”

“No, it will hurt too much to rut.”

“What if I rut you with my mouth? I will do it. You will not have to move for that.”

“No.” Now Mrc is sad, _very_ sad. He likes to rut when Esc does that. But it hurts too much. His side hurts too much to do a thing.

“I know!” Esc looks glad. He knows what to do now. “I will get you Cat! Cat will make your side hurt less.”

Mrc smiles at this, so Esc goes to get Cat. Cat does not like Esc, and Esc does not like Cat, so Esc does not pick Cat up. He takes a piece of cow from the fire and holds it in front of Cat's nose. Cat swats at it with her paw.  _Raow_. Esc brings the cow back to Mrc and puts it in his hand. Cat goes too, and walks back to Mrc. She licks Mrc on the hand. _Raow raow_! Mrc smiles—he is glad now. Cat is small and soft, and sharp, and she is his Cat, and she loves to play with Mrc.

Cat's tail jumps back and forth, back and forth. _Twitch twitch_. Her ears go flat and she stalks Mrc's hand.

 _Raow_!

Pounce!

Cat bites Mrc on the hand, hard. _Very_ hard.

“Ow, Cat! Ow ow ow!” Mrc cries out. “My hand!” Cat takes the cow with her mouth and brings it back to the fire. She lies on the ground and plays with the meat. She is _very_ glad now.

“Esc, my hand hurts! There is blood!” Mrc wails.

Esc looks mad and sad all at once. “Bad Cat! You bit Mrc!” He shakes his fist at Cat, but Cat just flicks her tail at him. _Twitch_. Esc gives a sigh. “Oh Mrc, I am sad. Now your hand is hurt too. Wait here and I will clean off the blood.”

Mrc does not move. He hurts too much to move. Esc cleans out the cut on his hand and stuffs it with more grass. Then he sits next to Mrc's head and pets his black fur.

“I am sad, Mrc, _very_ sad. I did not want to make you hurt more!”

“I am not mad at you, Esc,” Mrc says. “You are nice to me. You made me cow.”

“But now your hand hurts and your side hurts! That is bad. And Cat ate your cow.”

“I know.”

Esc cheers up a bit. “Mrc, what hurts more, your hand or your side?”

Mrc thinks. “My hand hurts more.”

“Good! I am glad then.” Esc runs his hand through Mrc's fur. “Now your side hurts less.”

Mrc thinks more. “Esc, you are right. Now my hand hurts more, and my side hurts less. You are smart.”

“I know!” Esc sounds smug.

“But Esc? Please be nice to me now. Will you be nice?”

“Of course, Mrc!” Esc gives Mrc a kiss on the nose. “How will I be nice to you?”

“Please do not make my hand hurt less.”

Esc laughs and lies down next to Mrc. “I love you, Mrc! I will not make you hurt more. And I will make you more cow, when you want to eat it.”

“Thank you, Esc,” Mrc sighs. He is glad and he smiles. “You are good to me, _very_ good.”


End file.
